


Space Geek

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artistic Tweek, Blackmail, Bullying, Craig is a dork, Craig is obsessed with space, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Multiple, POV Tweek Tweak, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Tweek is a wild child, glasses wearing Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig has always loved space, you may even consider it a slight obsession. It was cute and bearable at first, but now that they were in high school, it was starting to get annoying. Soon, Craig finds himself on his own throughout high school, and defending himself from bullies like Cartman. At least he isn't the only one that feels like an outcast.





	Space Geek

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everybody, here's a new one shot story. Honestly, I did write another one, but I didn't know how to write it I guess you could say. I tried two ways of writing it, but I still felt it was too weak. I also didn't know if I wanted to be rated E or T, so that's another reason why I am still thinking it over. The other one shot idea was basically Craig having short-term memory loss and Tweek having a crush on him. I still want to write the idea, but I think I'll put it on hold till I have a good feel of what I want to write.
> 
> So for now, hope you enjoy this little one shot, I'll try to update my main stories soon, but I'll probably be busy with my comic for tumblr, as well as celebrating my anniversary with my boyfriend, and celebrating father's day.
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy this and have a lovely day!

I like space. No wait...maybe it's more like I love space? I don't know. My mom was very supportive of my hobbies, even buying my very first telescope. My sister thinks it's lame of me for liking space and wanting to be an astronaut when I grow up, but I always laugh on the inside when she looks very happy whenever she looks through my telescope and sees a shooting star or something. As for my dad...he's...not as supportive of my hobby. He always tell me that I shouldn't like space so much or study so much on it, says I should try out for football or something.

...What does dad know? I love space. End of story.

My friends also share my love for space as well. Clyde, Token, and I would usually go to an open meadow, we set up my telescope, and once it was night time, we would watch the stars and planets. We always bring snacks and have a good time. It's one of my favorite moments to do with my friends.

Things were great. I couldn't be any happier.

...That is...until my sight got fucked up.

Dad blames me for playing with my telescope all the time. Mom says that I should have waited till the sun goes down completely. Tricia said it was my obsession for space that got me into this mess.

Whatever the reason, I damaged my eyes really badly after I accidentally looked into the sun with my telescope. It wasn't my fault...sorta...I just wanted to see the meteor shower that was happening...though I guess I was really impatient and should have waited when the sun was completely gone...but still...it wasn't so bad, was it? Sure, I did have to get surgery, and now I have to wear glasses for the rest of my life, but I don't care. As long as I can see the stars, I don't care if I have to wear glasses, I don't care if my glasses are really circular and almost cover my entire face, I don't care if I look geeky in them, as long as I can watch the planets and gaze at the stars, I'm fine with this.

...My friends weren't fine with it though.

"Sorry Craig...but my mom really doesn't want me to look through a telescope anymore. They're worried I'd fuck up my eyes..."

"Sorry dude, but I don't want to wear glasses! Chicks don't dig guys with glasses. It's a fact!"

"...Then...what are we going to do then?"

"I mean, we can hang out...we can watch TV, play video games."

"...Alright," I sighed.

Eating snacks, watching TV, and playing video games wasn't so bad. It was actually a nice break from looking at the sky through my telescope, however, I still crave to see the stars. Sooner or later, I started looking through my telescope once it was dark, completely forgetting about the games or what was on TV. I don't mind if my friends want to do that stuff, but I'd choose watching the sky any day.

Guess my friends didn't see it that way.

"Craig....it's either us or your stupid hobby."

"Yeah man...I mean...we appreciate you hanging with us during the day, but once it gets close to night, you ditch us and completely ignore us. It's not very fair of you."

"Yeah, so pick us or space."

"...Don't make me choose...please," I muttered.

"...Then we won't...it's been fun hanging with you Craig...have fun with looking at a bunch of stupid stars," Token leaves.

"...Clyde?"

"...." Clyde was crying, but wasn't looking at me. He turns around and leaves too.

I stood in my living room and watched as my two only friends leave me. I headed towards my room and set up my telescope in front of my window. I looked through it once it was dark. There was the Big Dipper...but I don't feel happy seeing it...

I stopped looking and walked towards my bed. For the first time...I didn't feel like looking at the stars.

Was I really weird? Was my obsession for space uncomfortable to other people? I don't understand...it's not like I'm hurting people...I just...want to be an astronaut when I grow up...I just want to see the stars and planets...I just want to enjoy the little world I created for myself. My own universe I guess you could say. However, no matter how people see it, I'll always be the space dork...and I honestly don't care.

* * *

"Watch it dork!" Cartman laughs. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed my astronomy textbook off the ground and glared at fat ass.

"Fuck you," I sighed and flip him off. I was about to leave again, but fat ass grabs the back of my hoodie and pulls me down, this time my glasses fell off of my face. Shit.

"Ha ha, hey guys, look at how he's trying to find his stupid glasses!"

"Fat ass, will you just leave him alone?"

"Yeah dude, it's not like he's done anything to us."

I see a blurry orange blob in front of me, it looks like he's holding something up. I realized that Kenny was giving me my glasses back.

"Thanks," I sighed. I was about to grab them, but another hand suddenly grabs my glasses and throws it far away.

"Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"What Kahl? Look at how Craig is desperately trying to find his stupid looking glasses."

"I swear fat ass, when I find my glasses, I'm going to fucking kick you in the ball!" I exclaimed and tried desperately to find my glasses, but everything was so blurry and dark that I can't even find where Cartman threw my glasses.

I suddenly hear the bell ring and I knew that class is starting soon. Shit, I'm going to be late.

"Come on dude, we're going to be late," Kyle sighed.

"What about Craig and his glasses?" Kenny asked.

My pride suddenly got the best of me. I'm tired of these assholes feeling sorry for me all the time. "I'll be fine, just go to class," I said firmly.

"You sure dude? We can easily-"

"I said go already!" I exclaimed and then flip them off...at least I hope I'm flipping them off.

"Alright, geez...."

"You know Craig, you don't have to be a total asshole about it," Kyle sighed. I'm being an asshole? I'm being an asshole!? What the fuck? They're the ones messing with me...well at least Cartman is, but it's not like the other three were trying anything to stop him. I fucking bet they're laughing at the fact I'm blind as a bat right now.

I got on all fours and felt around the ground to find my glasses. Fuck...maybe I should have let my mom put a safety strap on them, finding it is a bitch! My head was already spinning. Shit...I'm seriously going to be late...they're probably going to call my mom and she'll start telling me off for god knows how long.

....I really wish I never messed up my eyes back then...I was so stupid...

I flinched when I hear something dropping. Did I do that? No, I didn't bump into anything yet, so what fell?

I didn't have time to think about it because I suddenly felt something. It wasn't my glasses, it felt like someone's...shoe? Shit, was someone here? I looked up and all I saw was a yellowish green blob in front of me. Who the fuck are you?

"Here," the person in front of me said. They're voice sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I suddenly felt something poke my cheek, I realized it was my glasses. I carefully take it out of the stranger's hand and put my glasses back on. I was glad that my vision was back to normal. "You alright?" I look up and paled when I saw who it was that found my glasses.

It was none other than Tweek Tweak, also known as South Park High's wild child. God damn it.

* * *

I never understand why I was titled the wild child of this school. Was it because I accidentally blew up the science lab? Was it because I threw flour all over the classroom during home EC? Was it because I set fire to the counselor's office? Or maybe it was because I painted the front of the school. ...I may have painted a giant dick being shoved up the principal's ass.

Still, being called the wild child of South Park High is way too much pressure...how am I suppose to hold up the title? Am I suppose to do something crazy when people see me? That seems like too much work honestly. I'd rather paint on my canvas than anything.

"Watch it dork!"

"Fuck you."

I suddenly hear people down the hall. One of those voices belong to Cartman. Great, the one person I never want to see. I know for a fact that when I see him, I get in a bad mood and start throwing firecrackers everywhere...you know...I'm surprised the school hasn't kicked me out yet...then again, they can never prove that I was the one who has done some of the pranks here...I made sure of that.

I round up the corner and saw Stan and his group of friends towering over someone. Hm...blue chullo hat...who was that again? Ugh, I'm so bad at remembering people, I really got to practice if I ever need to use their names for my benefit, such as getting the government off my back.

I watched the group for a bit. It seems Kyle is arguing with Cartman again, while Stan stands by and just stares at his two friends annoyingly. I'm pretty sure Stan is suffering from depression and is a huge alcoholic...or that could have been from a dream of mine...I can't remember. I saw Kenny picking something up and then handing it to the fifth boy who was on the ground. Hold on...who do I know where such huge glasses like that?

"Thanks." That nasally voice...that voice that probably makes all the girls scream as they touch themselves, but are soon disappointed when they realized who they're touching themselves for. That's right, Craig Tucker...the space geek.

Of course it was poor little Craig, I mean....I never knew the guy nor do I pay any attention to him, but I have heard rumors of him. People say that he fucked up his eyes when he was eleven because he stared into the sun through his telescope. Another one I heard was that Craig chose space over his friends. The last one I heard was that Craig was such a geek for space that he touches himself while looking at the stars! ...Okay...maybe I made up that last one, but I totally think it would be something that Craig Tucker the space geek would do.

I watched the small group a bit more until the bell rang. Aw...I wanted to see more of Cartman being an ass so I can blackmail him later. Damn...oh well, guess there's always a next time. I was about to leave, but I suddenly realized that Craig still doesn't have his glasses. Isn't he suppose to be blind as a bat?

"You know Craig, you don't have to be a total asshole about it." Kyle said before he left with his friends. They left Craig on his own as he continues to find his glasses.

Wait...they left him!? What kind of human being leaves a person who can't see like that! What assholes! ...Then again...do I even care? I lost any connection to my fellow classmates the day I decided to burn half the school on the last day of school...it felt right that day...I felt alive that day, but I guess people didn't see it like that and assumed I was insane. Hmph...just because I'm being outgoing that they assume I'm insane? Fuck them....

...Craig is still struggling to find his glasses. Oh god...what if he never finds them? It's practically right there...sure it's a couple feet away from him, but it's right there.... Nnngg...then again...if he's this slow...the bell is going to ring and all the students are going to be let go...they might accidentally step on Craig's glasses...or maybe step on Craig while he's still crawling on the ground like that...

Shit...I got to help him.

I walked over and picked up his glasses. Damn...how the fuck are these suppose to work? They look like something you see in anime or something. The whole big glasses that are really circular and it looks like it covers half of your face...was he really that blind?

I walk closer to Craig and stopped in front of him when I was at a good distance from him. Craig continued to look around and I was wondering if I should say something. Before I can say anything, my brushes and pencils fell out of my very old messenger bag. Shit...I knew I should have sewn up that hole when I had a chance. I noticed that Craig flinched from the sound, but continued looking around. He then touches the front of my shoe. Aw, that's so cute, it's like a puppy walking for the first time and the first thing it does is climb on someone's shoe.

Craig looks up at me, but he squinted his eyes. I wonder what I look like to him without his glasses.

"Here." I hand over his glasses, but remembering he was slightly blind, I push the glasses closer to his face till it poked his cheek. Craig takes it his glasses back and puts them on. Hm...honestly, his glasses looks cute on him...I wouldn't mind painting him with his glasses on. When Craig looks up at me, I couldn't help but gush at how adorable he looks right now. He really does look like a confused puppy. "You alright?" I asked. However, the moment his eyes landed on my me, he looked shocked, scared, and confused.

That expression he's making is absolutely adorable.

"Shit..." Craig quickly stands up and tries walking away, but I quickly grabbed his backpack and pulled him back.

"Aren't you being a bit rude? I mean I did risk being late just so I can give you your glasses."

"Alright thanks, now can you let me go now?" Craig tried pulling my hands off of his backpack. Hm...he has nice hands...I wouldn't mind painting those.

"Don't I get a little compensation for helping you find your glasses?" I asked in my best cute voice.

"Compensation? For picking up my glasses!?" Craig soon stops struggling and faces me. Wow, he is pretty tall, but only by a couple inches. Still, no wonder a lot of girls' panties are soaking wet for this dude...I almost want to take a selfie of me and him, and send it to all of the Craig fans just to spite them.

Remembering that Craig was looking at me, I answered, "well like I said, I could be heading to class right now and trying to keep my grades up, but instead, I stopped everything I was doing and decided to pick up your nerdy glasses."

"Well you didn't have to pick them up, I would have found them eventually..." Craig sighed.

"Hm...unlikely," I smiled.

"What?"

"Judging from how slow you were trying to find it, I bet that the time you find it, the bell would ring and you would find yourself being trampled by a bunch of kids walking. Your glasses would have been stepped on as well," I said.

"..." I looked at Craig, it looked like he wanted to retaliate, but couldn't find the right words. Instead, Craig closes his mouth and looks at the ground, his glasses slightly slipping off of his nose. I really want to paint him now. "Okay look, what is it that you want from me? I don't have much money on me right now so-"

"Oh no no no, what do I look like? Kenny?"

"...Well you both do have blonde hair..."

"...That's racist...or haircist..."

"That is not a word."

"Look, let me get to the point...I would like you to be my model!" I said.

"M-model?" Craig looks at me as if I was crazy. Then again, everyone gives me that look.

"Yep, it's for this personal project of mine. I've been having some artist block lately and need some inspiration. Then I see you, looking like a confused puppy."

"C-confused puppy? What the fuck man? I ain't doing it!" Craig turns around and was about to leave, but I wasn't the type to back down.

"Okay...leave then...but you do know I am South Park High's wild child," I said.

"So?"

"You do remember how I started that fire last summer...right?"

Craig froze, but still had his back to me. "A-again...so?"

"Well...the principal and teachers weren't able to get any evidence that I was the one who did it...and I have been the type to blackmail people."

"...W-what are you implying?" Craig asked as he turns towards me.

"I'm saying that there might be another fire here at school...and people might assume that it was you who started it."

"Y-you can't do that!" Craig exclaimed as he walks back towards me. Aw, even his angry face is adorable. He really is like a puppy.

I started to laugh, "trust me Craig-o...I can...and it'll be as easy as hacking into the security cameras. I can even make up a story that would make sense to everyone on why you would start up a fire. Craig Tucker, bullied because of his obsession for space, finally snaps and decides to get revenge by setting up fires all over the school! Oh the humanity!" I exclaimed.

"...Y-you're insane..." Craig said.

I smiled at him and leaned my face closer to his. "Yep. Now...you gonna be my model or what?"

* * *

I knew I shouldn't agree to do this, I should have tried seeing if he was bluffing or not, hell, I should have warned the principal of his plan if I did say no. Instead, I'm here at Tweek's house after school. half naked. I'm only in my underwear, but I might as well be naked since I feel completely exposed right about now.

"Perfect, now just get into positioned like I told you," Tweek said.

"Ugh...fine," I sighed and sat on the chair in the middle of his room.

"No no no, like I told you! Spread your legs a bit more, as if you're sitting comfortably!"

"I...I don't want to," I blushed.

"Oh come, just relax and sit like how you would at home or at school!"

"How do you know this isn't how I normally sit?"

"Dude, we have health class and PE together, I'm sure I know how you sit by now. Now spread them legs," Tweek smiled. He was definitely having fun with this.

I slowly widen my legs and sat back in the chair. I never thought I'd feel uncomfortable sitting in a comfortable position. Ugh...I just want to go home.

"Perfect, now let me take a few snap shots," Tweek took out a camera and started taking pictures of me.

"W-what's that for?"

"So I can remember how you sat last time. This painting will take a couple of days, so it would be nice to know how you were positioned before."

"Wait...couple of days? I'm not coming back here and doing this again!"

"Oh but you have to...if you don't want to be framed for a fire you didn't start."

"I feel like this is illegal in so many ways!"

"Mmm....probably, but this is South Park, you really think the rules here matter anymore?" He...has a point.

"Ugh, just hurry up already, I'm starting to get cold..."

"I can tell, your nips are really hard."

"D-don't look at them!" I tried covering my chest, but Tweek walks towards me and smack my arms.

"No, that is a bad Craig! You do not cover those nips!"

What the fuck is happening right now? "What do I look like? Your dog?"

"Mmmm...probably," Tweek smiled and went back to his canvas. I swear, when this is over, I'm going to punch him in the face.

It took about four hours until I was able to go home. I didn't understand how he could do this for four hours without a break! My ass is sore. I'm just glad he let me use the restroom during that long ass time.

"Shit..." I sighed when I looked at my watch.

"What is it?" Tweek asked.

"Because of you, I'm going to be late to see the shooting stars tonight. Ugh...I knew I should have brought my bike..."

"...I can take you to see the stars," Tweek offered.

"Oh no, I have enough spending my valuable time with you. I'll just run."

"Come on, don't be an ass," Tweek sighed and grabs my hand.

"W-wait, I still need to put on my pants!"

"Well hurry up, my parents will be home any minute!" Tweek said.

"Shit!" I quickly pulled my pants up and was finally fully dressed. Tweek grabs my hand again and pulls me towards the front door. The door opens and Tweek's parents come in.

"Tweek, where are you going honey?"

"And who's this young man?"

"This is Craig, Craig, my parents!"

"H...hi..." I said and gave them a small wave.

"Craig and I are going to see the shooting stars or whatever." I wanted to slap him. How dare he talk to the stars like that!

"I see, well don't forget to bring your coat, it's very chilly outside," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yeah yeah, " Tweek grabs his coat and pulls me along. He really is treating me like a dog! That motherfucker!

"Have fun you two, but don't stay out too late! It is a school night after all!"

"Yeah, alright mom!" Tweek said and pushes me so I can sit on his bike. "Hop on."

"Why do I have to hop on?"

"It's my bike."

"Yeah well I'm the one who knows where we're suppose to go," I said.

"Dude, stop bitching and get on the fucking bike," Tweek said. His eyes look darker when he said that...I actually felt intimidated.

I sighed and finally got on the bike behind him. I made sure to grab hold of the seat and hope to God that I don't fall. "Alright...just head towards that open meadow that's north from here."

"Got it!" Tweek starts peddling and I closed my eyes. I thought we were going to sped off, but instead, we were going at a reasonable speed. "Ha, I bet you thought we were going to go fast like Sonic or something."

"Shut up and keep peddling."

"Fine, Mr. Grouch." Tweek started peddling fast as we continue to make our way towards the meadow.

We finally reached our destination and I quickly pulled out my telescope out of my backpack. I then took out a blanket and set it on the ground.

"It's like you're setting up a little picnic, it's nice."

"Whatever," I sighed, "you can leave now."

"What if you need a ride back home?"

"I can walk," I sighed. I laid back on the blanket and got ready to see the shooting stars. I was enjoying myself until I felt Tweek laying next to me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to watch shooting stars too!"

"After what you said to your parents about them? You don't deserve to see them."

"Jesus, you really are a space geek if you're that easily offended. No wonder no one hangs out with you."

I glared at him, but suddenly felt my chest aching. I suddenly remember how Clyde, Token, and I would come here and watch the stars together. ...I wonder how they're doing.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't even care what people think about me..."

"Same! I mean, when I was a kid, I always worried what people would think about me! Then once I reached high school, I realized that I shouldn't worry so much and just do what I want to do!"

"Like being an arsonist?"

"No...sorta...okay yes. I mean...just being me."

"...So this is you?"

"Yep."

"Tweak Tweak is an arsonist. A wild child. A kid who is addicted to coffee. A kid who skips school a lot. A kid who paints the school of a dick being shoved into the principals ass."

"That one was my best work."

"...A kid who likes to prank people. A kid who can easily hack into the security system and steal evidence. A kid who can easily blackmail and set up fake evidence so other kids will do his bidding?"

"Okay...yeah I know that last one sounds bad, but it's not like I do it all the time."

"Okay, how many times have you actually blackmail kids then?"

"...One...and it's you. Congrats, you're the first kid to be blackmailed by South Park's own wild child. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel like eating nails."

"At least you don't want to eat tide pods," Tweek said.

"That meme is so old that by the time other people hear it, they'll think you're insane for trying to eat soap."

"I actually tried it once...was sent to the ER after I did it. I don't understand why people would do that shit..."

"You and me both..." We continued to look up at the sky until I see it. The first shooting star.

"Oh oh, is this the part where we make a wish?"

"What? You still believe in that bullshit? Making a wish from a shooting star is fake."

"No it's not! I remember when I was a kid, I wished that I would own a parrot. The very next day, I got a parrot!"

"...I...I didn't see a parrot in your room."

"Oh...well...he may have died..." I stared at him. "I didn't kill him! Cartman's stupid cat got into my house and ate Perry...may he rest in peace and have all the saltine crackers he wants."

"...You are really weird."

"I try," Tweek smiled.

We continue to watch the sky as more shooting stars came. For some reason, the stars seem much more brighter than normal. Maybe it's because I'm not the only one watching them tonight? I looked over at Tweek and I saw how he looked amazed by the stars.

"They're really...pretty...I actually wouldn't mind painting them."

"I'm glad you're seeing how great stars can be then," I smiled.

Tweek looks at me and smiles. "I like your smile. You gotta smile more instead of looking like a complete grouch."

"Fuck you dude, I smile when I want to smile."

"Hm...we'll see about that," Tweek laughs.

I stared at him. He really was weird. What's so great about seeing me smile? It's not something that should be praised. Still...watching the stars today feels much more nicer now since I'm not alone.

We continued to watch the stars until it was getting close to ten. We then headed back home. Tweek drops me off at my house first since it was closer.

"Well that was fun," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah..." I said. We stand there for a  bit, being all awkward and shit. What am I exactly suppose to say right now? Shouldn't he be leaving already? Ugh... I look at Tweek and remembered earlier. I was being a bit rude to him earlier...he did get my glasses. "Thanks...for earlier..."

"You mean...blackmailing you?"

"What? No, I meant for finding my glasses! ...You were right...I would have never found them on my own and it would have taken me a long time...."

Tweek looks at me and smiles. "Aw, you really are like a cute puppy."

"Will you stop calling me that?" I glared.

"Joking joking...honestly...it's actually been nice hanging out with you...even if you were bitching at me the majority of the time."

"..."

"Still...I wouldn't mind doing this again," Tweek said.

"What? Look at the stars?"

"Yeah," Tweek said.

"You want to look at a bunch of boring stars with me?"

"Craig Tucker, calling stars boring? I'm shocked," Tweek giggled.

"I don't think they're boring," I said.

"Well so do I."

I stared at the infamous Tweek Tweak. He wants to look at stars with me? Thought star gazing would be too boring for someone like him. Still, since I am going to be spending my time with this ass for awhile until his stupid painting is done, I'll let him do whatever he wants.

"Fine, do whatever."

"So...I can give you a blow job while you look at stars?" Tweek grinned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I exclaimed, my cheeks were completely red.

"What? You did say I can do whatever," Tweek said and stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck you! I said you can do whatever involving star gazing with me! Not to do something inappropriate!"

"Fine fine, you don't have to yell," Tweek sighed. "Then from here on out, Craig Tucker is here by my star gazing buddy."

"Really?"

"What? What we did all day doesn't count as us being friends now?"

"..." Friends. Friends with Tweek Tweak? I must be out of my mind... "I guess...but I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll shove your stupid brushes up your ass."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Tweek giggles. "Well Craig, see you tomorrow. Buddy," Tweek said and then proceeded to punch me in the arm.

"Ow..." I rubbed my arm and glared at him. "You too...pal," I gritted my teeth and hit him in his arm as hard as I could.

"Shit! If having friends was this painful, then I might as well be considered a masochist," Tweek said.

"...Do you ever say stuff that isn't weird or disgusting?"

"Nope. See ya," Tweek hops back on his bike and rode away. I watched him for a bit before I entered my house.

"Craig, where have you been? You missed dinner!" My mom asked once I set foot inside.

"I was out," I sighed.

"For this long?"

"I was out with a friend. We were hanging out after school."

"Oh...so Clyde and Token left already?" Mom looks out of the window.

"It wasn't Clyde or Token, it's..." I thought of Tweek. I'm sure my mom would worry if she knew I was hanging out with the infamous Tweek Tweak. "I was hanging out with a new friend."

"New friend huh? Well...as long as you're socializing again. Still, call me if you're going to be out this late."

"Sorry mom," I sighed.

I went upstairs and laid on my bed. Stripe was squeaking in his cage. Shit, I almost forgot about Stripe! I always feed him after school. He must be starving, poor guy. I quickly walk towards the cage and dump and huge amount of guinea pig pellets into his bowl.

"Sorry buddy, I was busy hanging with this weirdo..." I watched as Stripe nibbles on his pellets. He's so cute.

_"Aw, you really are like a cute puppy."_

I shook my head and blushed a bit. Cute? Really? Fuck him. "...I'm not cute...right Stripe?" Stripe looks at me and twitched his nose. "That's what I thought. If anyone is cute, it's you little guy," I smiled as I pet the top of Stripe's head. I suddenly think about Tweek again and how we sorta promised to see the stars again, as well as me being his stupid model. "...Ugh...looks like I gotta change your feeding schedule Stripe."

Stripe makes a little noise in response. I chuckle.

"I know you don't like that, but I'm going to be busy for most of the day. If you want, I can make sure mom feeds you while I'm out."

Stripe makes another noise.

"Aw...I like you too buddy, and I'll miss you a whole lot while I'm out." I smiled at my pet and pet his head. When I become an astronaut, I'll be sure to have a bunch of guinea pigs to come with me, it'll be the best space travel ever.

...Wonder if Tweek wants to come along as well...he better promise to not mess with the guineas while we're up there.

* * *

Who knew spending time with the school's space geek could be so much fun! Sure, all he ever talks about is space, but he makes up for it by being adorable, especially when I tease him in front of people.

"Hey Craig, you were awesome yesterday, and I really love the underwear you were wearing," I said out loud.

I watched as Craig spit out his soda and stares at me in horror. Oh I love looking at his face expressions, especially with those glasses on him, he's so adorable that I just want to paint him everyday. I watched as Craig looks around and pales when he noticed that Bebe and Wendy were staring at us. This is going to be fun.

"C-Craig, I didn't know you and Tweek were...in that sort of relationship," Wendy said.

"W-we're not! This is a huge misunderstanding!" Craig exclaimed.

"Then why did Tweek say your underwear is cute?" Bebe asked.

"He has cute little stars on them," I whispered to them.

"Shut up!" Craig exclaimed and starts attacking me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped when they saw Craig on top of me.

"Is space geek fighting the wild child?"

"Shit dude, I'm now concerned on who to be more afraid of..."

Getting bored by all of this, I decided to come clean. "Alright alright, Craig and I aren't a thing. He's just being one of my models."

"Oh, that makes sense," Bebe said.

"Yeah...I bet Craig here got blackmailed or something."

"Poor space geek."

"W-will you all shut up already!" Craig exclaimed, his face was completely red. Everyone soon relaxes and went on with their lunch time.

Butters suddenly slides closer and whispers something to Craig. "It's absolute fine if you got stars on your underpants, Craig. I have little teddy bears on mine."

I tried my best to hold my laughter when Craig looked like he was ready to end his life. He's so cute.

I never knew hanging out with Craig would really brighten my day. I always feel happy and carefree whenever I see him around. I even started looking for him when I'm bored or lonely.

"Found you!" I exclaimed.

"What the fuck!?"

"I was looking for you everywhere. Glad I was able to find you at last! Now come on, I want to show you something!"

"Can we do that later?"

"Why?" I pouted.

"I'm fucking peeing right now!" Craig exclaimed.

I looked around and noticed that a few other boys who were peeing next to Craig started looking at me uncomfortably. I then looked down. "Huh...for a guy I know is a virgin...you have a nice d-"

"If you don't get out in two seconds, I'm going to murder you." Craig said with a determined face. Whenever he makes that face, I know I should listen. Hey, just because I'm a wild child doesn't mean I don't get scared from time to time, I mean, have you seen Craig's scary face? Still...I think it's cute.

Craig and I have been hanging out everyday, and it's so much fun having someone as my accomplice whenever I do my weekly pranks on the school.

"Why are we on the roof of the gym?" Craig asked.

"We're gonna throw eggs at the football team."

"Why?"

"Cause Cartman tripped me yesterday and I think the quarterback needs to be taught a lesson."

"...I'm in. Hand me those eggs." I gladly hand over the carton of eggs to Craig and we used Craig's telescope to see our targets. "I see fat ass."

"Alright, got the slingshot ready!"

"Aim a little higher and....fire!"

The egg immediately hit Cartman's helmet. "What the fuck!?"

"Nice. Let me try," Craig said.

"Okay okay...oh, there's Stan!"

"Perfect," Craig said.

"Aim...fire!" We watched as the egg flew in the air till his hit Stan straight in the face. We started laughing when Stan started screaming.

"Oh no! I killed an unborn baby bird!" Stan shouted.

We were losing our shit as we continued to throw eggs at the football team. However, I noticed that only one person wasn't hit. It was Clyde Donovan.

"...You gonna hit him or shall I?" I asked.

Craig was staring at Clyde and there was something on Craig's face that made him look less cute but more...sad looking. "...Let's leave him alone. It looks like he's already having a bad day..."

"...Alright...let me just throw this last egg at Cartman's crotch!"

"Hey! You two kids on the roof! Are you the ones throwing fucking eggs at the team!?" Shit, it was the football coach.

"Run, now!"

"Just a second..."

"Tweek! We gotta go!"

"...Aim...fire!" I threw the egg and it hit Cartman's crotch as planned. "Yes, excellent! Or should I say eggscelle-"

"If we don't leave now we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Right, let's go." We quickly grabbed our stuff and fled the scene. We hid behind the bleachers while the football team ran by us and headed towards the roof. "We should totally lock them up there."

"That sounds fun and all, but we better get going before they know it was us."

"Alright fine. So your place?"

"Don't you want to continue your painting of me in my underwear?"

"Not today, I'm not in a painting mood. I just want to relax and have some fun!"

"Well...I do I have to feed Stripe. I guess you can come to my house."

"Sweet, I get to see all of Craig's secrets!" I sang.

"Do and I'll really kill you."

"Oh no..if you do kill me, at least bury my body next to my dead bird, Perry."

"Alright, but I ain't making promises."

We quickly left the gymnasium and headed towards Craig's house. The house was empty, so I'm guessing that no one was home.

"Isn't this scandalous? Two teenage boys, all alone...where no one can hear us scream."

"What exactly are you implying?" Craig sighed.

"Oh you know," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You're gross, also...how do you know I'm gay?"

"Please, you reek of gayness. Saying you're not gay is like saying I'm the queen of England."

"...Okay, fine...I'm gay. Happy now?"

"Really? Just like that?" I follow Craig upstairs.

"I mean...it's not like it's something I'm ashamed of. It did take awhile for me to tell my parents. My dad looked like he was ready to kick me out."

"Now why would he do that?" I asked.

"...He's never been supportive of my space hobby, fuck...he's never been supportive of any of the things I like. He tolerates them, but I guess when I came out to him, I must have broke his brain or something."

"So...your dad is bigoted?"

"Funnily enough...no. It did take awhile for him to accept me, but he still gives me looks whenever I mention something that is remotely gay."

"Harsh man. My dad accepted me being gay the moment I told him. He even hugged me and said I was the best son he has ever had."

"Aren't you his...only son?"

"Exactly," I sighed.

We entered Craig's room and I wasn't the least surprised to see that his room is covered in space themed stuff. The walls had stars on them, the ceiling was covered in glow in the dark star stickers, there's a NASA t-shirt hanging in Craig's closet, his bed has a rocket ship cover, there's even posters of joining NASA or joining space camp. He really is a space geek. I'm going to cry by how adorable he can be.

"Hey buddy," Craig said towards a little animal in a cage. So this is the famous Stripe that Craig told me about. It was actually surprising to not have a conversation that didn't involve space.

"Wow man, he's really..really fat. Are you feeding him too much?"

"H-he's not fat! He's normally like this! I remember him looking like this when I got him!"

"Well then...I guess guinea pigs are naturally fat."

"They're not fat! Even if they are, they are still adorable," Craig pouted. I have the sudden urge to pin him on his bed, so I did that. "W-what are you doing?"

"Craaaaaaiiiiggg, pay attention to me!" I whined playfully.

"I am, now get off," Craig sighed.

"But Craaaaaaaiiiigggg! If I get off, you'll start paying more attention to Stripe instead of me. I need some love too," I pouted.

"Ugh, what are you? A five year old? I said get off!"

I didn't, I simply nuzzled closer to his neck. I felt him flinched underneath me. I suddenly got a wicked idea. "Hey Craig...are you really a virgin?"

"W-why the fuck are you bringing that up!?" Craig's face felt warm against my cheek, he must be blushing. So cute.

"Do you know that a lot of girls touch themselves while thinking about you?"

"Sh-shut up! No girl wants to think about me, they don't even want to date me..."

"Oh they do, they just love thinking how cute your face is without your glasses. I remember hearing Annie shouting your name as she touched herself in the girl's locker room."

"H-how would you know that?"

"I may have sneaked into the air vents and so happened to be above the girl's locker room. I was trying to get out of PE."

"That is something you would do..."

"I also overhead the girls saying how they want you to fuck them while you say sweet nothing to them."

"I-I don't know how to say sweet nothing to people! All I know is space stuff!"

"That's the thing, the reason no girl asked you out or wants to be with you is because of your space addiction...as well as your dorky glasses."

"Christ..."

"But you know something?"

"What?" Craig sighed.

I moved my head till I was looking down at him. His cheeks were still red and he was surprised to see my face. I smiled at him. "I don't mind your space talk or your dorky glasses. I honestly think it's absolutely cute."

"S-stop playing with me Tweek. Just because I finally told you I was gay doesn't mean you can be an ass!"

"Who says I was playing? Craig," I purred his name and started leaning forward.

"T-Tweek?"

"Shhh...I really want to see if you really are a virgin or not..." I leaned closer and closer till our noses touched. Never once did I break eye contact. Craig's face was really red once we were close. Our lips were almost touching. If I leaned closer, we would be kissing. "Craig..."

"T-Tweek..." I leaned closer and closer till.

"Pff...ha ha ha...oh man, you should have seen your face!" I laughed as I pulled back.

"H-huh?"

"You were even ready for it! Oh god, I wish I could have taken a picture!"

"F-fuck you dude!" Craig pushes me off of him and I fell on to the ground. Ouch.

"Oh come on Craig, I was just joking," I smiled.

"W-well stuff like that...y-you shouldn't joke! Okay!" I looked at Craig, his face was still red, but he looked sad and angry. Damn it...I feel bad now.

"Hey...come on. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I can't trust you anymore Tweek," Craig said.

"Oh come on, you can trust old Tweekers here."

"Nope, not trusting you."

"Okay fine...how about this, I tell you a deep dark secret of mine that I never told anyone."

"...I'm listening."

"You promise to stop being angry at me?"

"Depends on what the secret is."

"Alright, here it goes. So when I was a junior, I locked myself in Kenny's locker in the boy's locker room."

"W-what? Why?"

"Shush, let me finish. So I had a thing for Kenny for a bit and well...I went into his locker so I could jack off with his scent in my nose. Unfortunately, Kenny came back because he forgot his water bottle and sees me with my pants down and my hands on my thing. Let's just say, both of us were red in the face and swore to never tell anyone about it ever."

"Huh...you and Kenny get laid after you swore?"

"Sadly no, he told me to finish and make sure to clean myself after I was done. Even handed me a packet of tissues."

"Jesus, I would have though that McCormick would be the type to join in on a fuck fest."

"I thought so too, but I guess he has standards...that and PE was almost finished. Anyways, that's my secret, and if you tell anyone, both Kenny and I will murder you."

"I promise not to tell, but seriously dude, you are disgusting."

"Hm...at least I ain't a virgin," I sang.

"Fuck off!" Craig exclaimed and hits me with his pillow.

Honestly...it was nice telling someone that secret. I actually wouldn't mind telling him my other secrets and my deepest thoughts. Craig is actually a good listener...I'm glad I'm friends with him.

However, no matter how much I have fun with him or doing what I love doing...there will be days I feel like I can't do anything at all. Those are what I like to call my monster days.

"Tweek! Tweek! Dude, come on. You promised we would see Saturn today."

"I don't feel like it right now, Craig..." I said as I crouched into a ball.

"...Dude, you alright?"

"I'm...I'm just...n-not having a f-fun time right now..."

"Tweek Tweak? Not having fun? Who are you and what did you do with the real Tweek?"

"N-not everything is f-fun a-and g-games," I started stuttering. The monsters in my head won't go away. I'm so scared, it's so hard to breathe. I started choking and scratching my neck for air. Shit...I...I can't be doing this in front of Craig...n-not now...

"Woah..Tweek!" Craig drops his stuff and crouched next to me.

"J-j-just g-get m-m-my m-mom..." I stuttered.

Instead of doing what I said, he didn't leave me, he simply placed his hand on my back and started rubbing it. I was shaking as he gently patted my back. After a bit, I finally calmed down and the monsters in my head finally went away. I sniffled and wipe my tears away.

"Better?"

"...You could have left and just tell my mom I was having a panic attack..."

"It looked like you didn't want me to leave...it looked like you were asking me to help you."

"....I must look so weird...having an anxiety attack in front of you..."

"It's not weird dude."

"I-it must be...I mean...the wild child of South Park high...getting a fucking panic attack...that's...that's a paradox..."

"No...it just means that even you feel pressured sometimes. It makes you more human that way..."

"....You know...before entering high school...my anxiety were always so bad...that...I never left my room for days...that's why I wanted to change myself so badly. So after talking to my therapist...I finally changed...I finally felt free...alive...as if I control my own world..."

"....But?"

"...But...I still get attacks...the monsters in my head just won't leave...they always come back eventually...telling me that I'm useless...I'm weak...I'll never be anything b-but a freak...that I...that I..." I froze when Craig suddenly hugs me.

"Hey...don't ever say that about yourself. After spending these last couple of weeks with you, I've learned that Tweek Tweak ain't weak, he ain't useless, and most of all, he is a freak...but a type of freak I don't mind hanging with."

"Craig...w-what about the monsters?"

"Well...if a monster ever shows up in your head again, tell those fuckers that I, Craig Tucker, says they should fuck off and leave you alone. You're an amazing guy...and no matter how much you drive me insane and how many times you humiliate me in public...I still think you're the only friend that understands me..."

"...Craig..." I looked down smiled. Yeah...being friends with Craig was probably the best choice I have ever made...I'm definitely keeping him. "Thank you."

"...No problem," Craig sighed.

I wiped my eyes a bit more and stand up. "Come on."

"W-where are we going?"

"Aren't we going to see Saturn? Isn't today the best day to see it with your telescope?"

"You sure you want to go? We can stay here and relax."

"Since when has Craig Tucker chose to not see a planet?"

"Hey...you were hurt...I know when is the right time to think about space and when I should think about others."

"So considerate, but I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I want to have fun with you." I held out my hand. Craig looks at it, but eventually grabs it. I pull him up and we headed outside together.

We finally reached the meadow and Craig set up the blanket and telescope. I sat down and we watched the sky together.

"Woah...I actually see Saturn!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it usually appears better around this time. I'm glad we didn't miss it."

"Yeah..." I sat back down and let Craig look through the telescope. I still thought back of what happened earlier. I never thought Craig would see me at my weakest...then again...I never had a friend until I met Craig. "...I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier..."

"Don't apologize, it's normal..."

"S-still...I've never let anyone but my parents see me like that...I'm...I'm embarrassed," I blushed.

"...You know...I get anxiety once in awhile too."

"Y-you do?" I sat up and stared at him.

"Of course I do. Being the space geek at school, everyone avoiding me, no one wants to hang out with me, getting bullied all time. Of course I would feel anxious."

"B-but you're so...level headed all the time...how do you stay so calm?"

"...I do the things I love. I love playing with Stripe, I love looking at the stars, I love watching Red Racer, and I love read a good sci-fi book."

"Oh..."

"I also found out that I love hanging out with you." Craig looks at me and for the first time, I don't see a cute puppy...I just see Craig.

"I help you feel less anxious?" I asked.

"Course dude...you're the only person that actually bothers to hang out with me...and...I'm happy for it, even if you don't share my love for the hobby." Craig smiles at me and for the first time, Craig's smile looked even more brighter to me.

My heart was beating very fast in my chest. W-what's this? I don't remember drinking any coffee...s-so why am I... "Can I...can you help me feel less anxious?" I suddenly asked.

Craig stares at me, but smiles. "Course dude, what are friends for?"

Friends....we're friends. We laid back on the ground and stared up at the sky. My heart was still beating and I took quick glances at Craig. We're friends, of course me and Craig were friends...right?

I look at Craig one more time. "The stars are shining beautifully, don't you think Tweek?" Craig smiled.

"..." My heart skip a beat, "...Y-yeah..."

Shit...I think I'm in love with Craig.

* * *

Tweek has been acting weird...well...weirder than usual. Whenever we hang out lately, he would never look me in the eye. Whenever I come over so he can paint me, he would ask me to keep my clothes on, which doesn't make sense since he's been drawing me in just my underwear this entire time. Even when we do one of Tweek's stupid pranks, he doesn't seem to be too into it.

Finally, after getting tired of Tweek being weird for four days already, I decided to confront him about it. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"W-what are you talking about Craig?" Tweek said, not once looking at me.

"This, why aren't you looking at me? You seem...off lately."

"I'm perfectly fine..." Tweek said.

"...Is it about when you had your attack in front of me?"

"No, that's not it....I just...I feel like not looking at you...it's this new thing I saw on a magazine..."

"...Okay, you and I both know that's total bullshit."

"...."

I suddenly wondered if it's because he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. Was he...getting tired of me? "...If you don't want to hang out with me anymore...you can say so...I know when I'm not wanted."

"What?" Tweek looks at me, but I don't care.

"I get it...I'm embarrassing...I just thought...you wouldn't care about that stuff. I'll leave you alone," I sighed and turned around.

"Don't go!" Tweek shouted, causing a few people to turn and look at us.

I quickly covered his mouth and made sure people stop looking at us. "Don't shout all of a sudden, especially when there's other people!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that...just...please don't go," Tweek said.

"...Well...why were you avoiding me?"

"...I came to...a revelation recently."

"Oh...okay? What is it about?"

"I-I can't tell you...I kinda need to confirm it a bit more...b-but when I'm good and ready...I'll be sure to tell you. I promise."

"So...you're not avoiding me because you hate me or are embarrassed of me?"

"Of course not, I could never hate you," Tweek said. The way he said it caused me to blush. Jesus, does he ever say anything that isn't embarrassing?

"Alright...well as long as you and I are still okay...wanna hang out later?"

"Sure! But uh...I actually gotta talk to my art teacher, it seems he's going to give me another long lecture again."

"What you do this time?"

"...I may have drawn a penis being shoved into Cartman's ass...and that penis happens to belong to my art teacher."

"Jesus Christ dude!" I blushed thinking about it.

"Yeah...he was seriously pissed. It might be awhile, so just wait for me out in the field."

"Why the field?"

"Cause you need some fresh air dude."

"I always get fresh air, I'm the space geek, remember?"

"Yeah well...you can also do some exercise, you're getting some chubs here and there," Tweek said and suddenly pokes me in the ass, "especially in that ass of yours."

"Fuck you," I flip him off.

"See you when I get out!" Tweek said and heads off.

I sighed and eventually did head out to the field...not because Tweek said I need to lose some pounds...it's just really stuffy in the hallways. I made it to the field and sat down on one of the bleachers. I took out my phone and scrolled around to see if I can find any cool space themes I can use for my phone. I'm getting tired of my current one.

While scrolling, I hear a sudden commotion on the football field. I look up and saw Cartman arguing with Clyde while Token was helping Clyde out. A few of the other team members stood around them. What the fuck? I stood up and walked closer to see what the fuck was going on.

"Y-you can't kick me out of the game Cartman!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well if you weren't a terrible thrower, I wouldn't even consider it!"

"Face it Cartman, you're just angry that coach gave him the quarterback title for this game!" Token shouted.

"Nuh uh, Clyde here just sucks!"

"I-I don't suck!" Clyde shouted. I noticed that Clyde had tears in his eyes. Did Cartman make him cry? What a crybaby. After all these years, he's still crying...

"You're such a fucking wimp Clyde, you cry about almost everything!"

"I-I do not!" Clyde shouted.

"Just leave him alone Cartman," Stan sighed.

"Yeah, shouldn't you get back to practice before coach gets back?"

"Fuck you Kahl! As for you Clyde, you're sitting out or else I'll break your fucking legs!"

"Token!" Clyde started shaking and grabbed Token's arm in fear.

"Don't you fucking dare Cartman! We'll tell coach on you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Everyone knows that coach loves me since I'm the best player!" 

I sighed, this was getting annoying. Cartman will probably continue to say stupid remarks to Token and Clyde. Clyde will cry and do what Cartman say, while Token tries his best to cheer Clyde up. I'm sure things will be fine....

...I just remembered something...I still have a carton of eggs in my backpack....

"Either you get off my field or else!"

"Or else what Cartman!?"

"I'll fucking kick your a-" I threw an egg at Cartman's face. "What the fuck!?"

"...Craig?" Token turns towards me.

I glared at Cartman and I grabbed another egg from the carton that was in my other hand. "Leave. Them. Alone."

"Space geek? What the fuck!?" I threw another egg at him. "Shit! Stop! Was it you who threw those eggs the last time!?"

"Yep, and I'll continue throwing rotten eggs at you if you don't fucking leave them alone fat ass!" I shouted.

"Well what are you going to- ack! Stop!" I threw another egg, then another, and another. I kept throwing eggs as hard as I could and even started walking closer to him.

I then turned towards Clyde and Token. "If you want to join in on the fun, I still have another carton in my backpack."

The two look at each other before walking towards me and take the last carton of eggs out of my backpack. They then started throwing more eggs at Cartman.

"Fuck! I said stop!"

"Fuck you Cartman!" Clyde shouted.

"Eat rotten eggs!" Token grinned.

We kept throwing eggs at him until we finally ran out of eggs. Once we ran out, I quickly ran towards Cartman and shoved him to the ground. I then use the same expression I used on Tweek when I'm really pissed.

"If I fucking see you mess with them again, I'll be sure to shove a broom right up your fat ass."

Before Cartman could say anything, the coach comes back and was pissed when he sees the mess we made.

"What the fuck happened here!"

Before I could react, Clyde grabs my arm and all three of us started running. We continued running and running till we hid in the gym. We finally lost the coach and we finally relaxed.

"...You do realized you two can't hide from him forever..." I said.

"Yeah well...we'll be sure to explain how Cartman was being an ass and that we were only defending ourselves," Clyde said.

"Cool..."

All three of us stood there, being awkward. Ah...this feels familiar...except...I'm standing in an empty room with two people who use to be my best friends. Judging by their faces, I don't think they know what to do...ugh...I knew I shouldn't have helped them.

"Well...hope you guys are alright...bye." I was about to leave but Clyde grabs my arm.

"We miss you!" Clyde shouted.

"...Huh?"

"...Craig...I...we...w-we miss you!" Clyde suddenly burst into tears and hugs me tightly.

"...Why are you crying Clyde? Didn't you two leave me?"

"Craig...we were wrong to do that," Token said.

"Gee, and it took six years for you to realize that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look man...I know we can't be forgiven for what we did back then...I'd understand if you never want to forgive us for that."

"Hm..."

"But...we want to make it up to you...we want to be friends again," Token said.

"....You sure you want to be friends with the space geek?"

"Dude, by now, people are saying you're the bravest kid in school for hanging out with the wild child."

"You mean Tweek? He's cool...when you get past his weirdness."

"Still...these days...it feels like you tamed the beast!" Clyde said.

I frowned. "Tweek isn't a beast or some sort of monster...he's still human."

"Huh...you must really like him if you're defending him," Token said.

I blushed, wait...blush? I mean...I do like Tweek as a friend...but why when Token said I like him...I thought differently?

"So how about it Craig...can we be space buddies again?" Clyde asked, sniffling a bit.

I stared at the two. I do miss them, everyday I thought about that day we split up, I always blamed myself for ruining our friendship...I...I don't want to mess up again.

"...No."

"C-Craig..." Clyde started crying.

"I guess you really hate us," Token sighed.

"I don't hate you guys, I still want to be friends with you," I said.

"Huh? Then why you say no!?"

"I said no to being space buddies. I'm not going to force my hobbies on you guys...this time...I want to do what you guys want to do.."

"B-but what about your daily space hobby?"

"...Honestly...it all looks the same after awhile...I think I can afford to skip a few days or so once in awhile. For now...I just want to hang out with my best buds."

"Craig!" Clyde hugs me and Token joins in as well.

"...Oh...but...you guys have to let me see the stars at seven though."

"Seven? Why seven?"

"Seven is usually the time I spend watching the stars with Tweek, I can't break my promise to him."

"You two must really be close, I'm surprised you two aren't dating or something."

I blushed and suddenly got defensive. "T-Tweek and I aren't dating!"

"Woah dude, relax. We're kidding," Clyde said.

"Still...you two have been really close lately, he even announced to everyone how he saw you in your underwear."

Getting really peeved off, I tell them what I have to say. "Are you fucking kidding me? I could never date Tweek! Especially since he basically blackmailed me into being his stupid model, which I have to be half naked for all the time! He humiliates me all the time, he makes fun of me, he doesn't always appreciate space as much as I do, and he's just...so weird! Why would you think he's even my type!"

"Craig, calm down."

"I'm fine hanging out with Tweek, but I would never day South Park high's wild-" I open the door and froze when I see Tweek standing there, hearing everything I said, "child..."

"...." Tweek looks at me with an expression I can't read. Tweek then looks between me, Clyde, and Token. Tweek suddenly smiles, but I can tell that it was force. "I'm glad that you're friends with them again. Guess you don't need me anymore."

"Tweek...I...I didn't mean to-" Tweek holds up his hand.

"I get it...I'm the school's infamous troublemaker...you're the space geek...we're both outcasts...but...we can never get along. We're just way too different."

"...Tweek..."

"Hey you two!" Tweek shouts at Token and Clyde.

"Y-yeah?"

"...Take good care of Craig-o here...and don't you fucking dare hurt his heart again...I got some good stuff on the both of you that I don't mind releasing on the internet."

"W-we'll t-take good care of him," Clyde said.

"Yeah..."

Tweek looks back at me. "It's been fun...bye Craig," Tweek turns around and runs off.

"Tweek!" I called out for him, but he doesn't stop. "..."

"...Was it me...or did the wild child look like he was going to cry?"

"Clyde!" Token shouted and elbows Clyde in the stomach.

"Ow? What? It's true!"

"...I fucked up..."

"Yeah...you sorta did..."

"...What you gonna do?"

"...You guys think we can hang out tomorrow?"

The two look at each other and smiles at me. They suddenly pushes me forward."

"Go get your man," Token said.

"Yeah yeah....oh and make sure he wants to hang out with us! If he likes you then he must be a good guy!"

"Got it!" I quickly ran and tried to catch up to Tweek.

Tweek, I'm coming for you!

* * *

I finally reached Tweek's house, damn...he is a fast runner, and I'm the one with long legs here. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Tweak was the one to greet me.

"Is...Tweek home?"

"Why yes dear, he is in his room. Come on in," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Thanks," I went inside and quickly headed towards Tweek's room.

"Oh, but be careful dear. Tweek is having one of his temper tantrums again."

"I'll manage," I said. I quickly headed towards Tweek's room and knocked on his door. "Tweek! It's me!"

"...Go away, fucker!" I suddenly hear a large banging noise.

"Tweek, open the door, we need to talk!"

"Oh, I don't think so, you've talked quite a lot today!"

"For fuck sake Tweek, stop being an ass and open the door!"

"No! You know what Craig? You're no longer cute like a puppy! You're ugly like...like...a hairless mole rat!"

"I'm going to fucking break the door if you don't open it!"

"Go ahead! Break something else! You've already broke my heart!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Isn't it obvious asshole? I fucking like you, okay? I like like you! But knowing how you feel about me, I might as well spend the rest of the school year on my own like before!"

"...Tweek...I didn't mean what I said back there...I was with the guys and they were saying a lot of embarrassing stuff...I...I didn't know...okay...I didn't know..." I sighed.

"Yeah well...I never thought I have a crush on the space geek...but look at me now...moping because space geek doesn't like me back..."

"..." I stared at the door in front of me, I then remembered all the things we did up to this point. Tweek Tweak, South Park High's wild child, my best friend. "...You're not close to the door...are you?"

"...No? Why?"

"I'm breaking it!"

"Craig...don't."

"I'm going to fucking break this god damn door!" I kicked the door with my foot, but the door didn't budge. I stand back and ram towards the door. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Craig, stop."

"No! I'm going to keep ramming into the door until I fucking break it, then I'll tell you how I really feel!" I hit the door again. My shoulder was starting to hurt.

"Craig, seriously...stop."

"No...I won't leave you alone Tweek! I'm! Ow. Going. Fuck! To get. Son of a bitch! In there!" I stand back once more and was ready to ram towards the door again, but while I was running, the door suddenly opens and I fall inside Tweek's room. "Fuck! Warn me next time if you're going to open the fucking door!"

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get a concussion for trying to break a door that is made of solid wood."

"...Oh..."

"You'd have to hit this door a hundred times before it even cracks. Jesus..." Tweek sighs and closes the door.

"...I'm sorry..."

"What? For tying to break my fucking door?"

"No...you know what I mean."

"....Yeah...I do," Tweek sighed and sat down on his chair.

I sat up and stared at him. I noticed that the painting of me being half naked was done...except...it looked different from how Tweek told me how it was going to look.

"You finished it."

"Yeah...I finished it when I realized that I like you...spend all night finishing it. I was going to show you once I told you how I felt."

"....Tweek, I'm so sorry. If...if I had known...I wouldn't have said any of that..."

"....It's fine man...I mean...this is reality, what does this look like? A romance novel? Two guys that became friends quite recently don't suddenly fall in love with each other..."

"Yeah...but we're not normal guys."

"....Craig...I-"

"Don't leave me." I said.

"...What?"

"Please...don't leave me...I...I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't...you got those two again. You don't need me anymore."

"But I do...I want you to stay with me. I know I can easily watch the stars with them and all...but when I'm with you...the stars look much more brighter."

"That...is cheesy as fuck."

"Just shut up and let me talk."

"Fine. Go ahead.

"...The point is...I...I don't want to end us...I want to hang out with you...I want you to make fun of me...I want you to call me cute...I...I even want you to make my heart race every time you mess with me..."

"...Wow...are you really a masochist?"

"Fuck no! Look, what I'm trying to say is...is..." I blushed when I stare at Tweek. "...I wouldn't mind...going out with you."

"...You sure Craig? You sure you want to date the wild child of South Park High?"

"...I do. Fuck what other people thing, right?" I said.

"...." Tweek looks at me and smiles. "Yeah...fuck them." Tweek stands up and walks towards me. I blushed when I realized how close we were.

"Uh...Tweek? Aren't you a bit too close here?"

"Just shut up and let me..." Tweek grabs my face and pulls me closer. My eyes widen when his lips were on mine. My face was getting red, my head was dizzy, and my heart was racing. Holy fuck...

"Mmmm..." I closed my eyes and pulled Tweek closer as we continued kissing. However, I pulled away when Tweek suddenly bit my bottom lip, hard. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Whoops, I was trying to stick my tongue into your mouth, didn't mean to bite your lip that hard," Tweek said and stuck out his tongue.

I stared at him, then smile. I punched him in the face. "Do that again when we're trying to have a romantic moment and I'll fucking kill you."

"N-noted," Tweek said as he pinches his nose. "Craig..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm bleeding..."

"...Good."

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy who was obsessed with space. He was so obsessed that he drove all the people around him away. However, no matter how lonely he was, he still enjoyed spending his time looking up at the stars. Soon, the boy made a new friend. He made friends with the oh so handsome, charming, quite adorable, wild child of South Park High. The two were so different, but with the power of friendship and love, the two became great friends and even fell for each other.

After the two became an item, they continue to spend their time with each other...with the addition of two more guys. Honestly, the wild child didn't like how the new additions were hogging the space geek's attention, the wild child would even cause trouble just to grab the space geek's attention.

"Tweek! Why would you set fire to the chemistry lab!?"

"Because you weren't paying attention to me," I whined.

"Uh guys, principal looks mad!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Just shut up and let's get out of here before we're barbecue!" Token exclaimed.

Honestly, the wild child doesn't mind these two additions that much, especially when they tell such nice and embarrassing stories of the space geek.

"There was this one time that Craig got stuck in a tree and he couldn't get down, so I had to call my mom, who then called Craig's mom. She was so mad while Craig was quietly crying to himself."

"Aw, that's sounds so cute," I gushed.

"Yeah, but there was another time where he got his head stuck in between the rails of the stairs and they had to call the fire department to get him out!"

"Clyde..."

"Yeah?"

"That was you."

"...Don't say it out loud!"

Still, the wild child does enjoy the alone time he gets with the space kid during the nights...that's when the real fun begins.

"We going to see the stars today?" I asked.

"...Nah..I'm too tired to go out."

"Huh? Craig Tucker is too tired to look at stars?"

"It'll be the same as yesterday. Right now...I just want to relax."

"...Hey...you aren't too tired...are you?"

"...No...why?"

I smiled and climbed on top of him. I leaned forward and captured his lips. Craig placed his hands on my back as I continued to kiss him. I soon shoved my tongue inside Craig's mouth and silently giggled when I hear him moan.

"Oh...is that a phone in your pocket or..."

"Shit...I...I uh..."

"Hm...you're still a virgin...aren't you?"

"Tweek...what are you thinking?"

"Something that will be really fun," I smirked.

"Don't you fucking dare! I'm tired!"

"Oh but Craig, you made me all hard with all that moaning you made," I pouted as I gestured to the bulge in my pants.

"Jesus Christ!" Craig blushed and covered his eyes. "I-I don't know if I'm ready!"

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"You kidding me? You're Tweek Tweak. Gentle isn't in your vocabulary."

"Hm...maybe," I said and grabbed his glasses.

"W-what are you doing? I can't see without those!"

I put the glasses on and already, I felt dizzy. "Jesus, I can't see shit with these on!"

"T-then give those back! I-I can't see what you're doing without those!"

I take the glasses off and put them on Craig's nightstand. "Don't worry, I heard that you feel more pleasure if you can't see what's happening to your body."

"....You really are disgusting and inappropriate."

"Only towards you," I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed Craig once again. I started lifting Craig's shirt and started rubbing his chest. The bulge in his pants growing even more underneath me. I pulled back and got excited when I see his face, all red, some of his saliva was on his lips and dribbling down his chin, he was panting, and he looks so ready to play. "Hey Craig..." I whispered.

"W-what?"

"Let's have some fun," I smiled and turned off the lights.

I really do love this space geek, I'm glad I'm keeping him. He's mine to love after all.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you can find me here on my [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
